Tell me the truth
by trombonistnicole
Summary: A traumatic experience has left Obi-wan severely injured and amnesiac. Can he recover and remember the culprit? TRIGGER WARNING; nonconsesual sex, bloody scenes. That being said, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

OK, so this is my first explicit story. I'm not super familiar with the matter, but here goes. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Obi-wan stood at the mirror in the currently empty shower room, shaving the peach fuzz on his chin and above his lip. It didn't bother him, but Master Yoda insisted that he shave it off.

"Hey, Oafy-Wan," Bruck greeted, a mischievous grin on his face. Bruck, Obi-wan's rival, was easily the most despicable youngling in the Temple. Not afraid to cheat, Bruck was only a rival to Obi-wan because of the latter's good manners. He shoved Obi-wan, causing him to drag the razor the wrong way up his cheek.

Obi-wan cried out, dropping the razor, which scraped down his leg. He clutched his cheek, which was streaming with blood. In the water, the blood dripping from his leg spread out, making the amount of blood seem much larger. Nonetheless, Bruck didn't look the least bit apologetic.

"You're such a clutz," Bruck taunted, pushing Obi-wan again. Weakened from blood loss, Obi-wan collapsed. Though his head was spinning from the sudden violence, Obi-wan noticed that Bruck's expression was one that he had yet to witness. Obi-wan tried to push Bruck away, who was approaching him menacingly, with the Force, but the slightly older boy countered with a stronger shove, slamming Obi-wan's head against the tiles. Obi-wan barely managed to remain conscious.

Obi-wan looked so pathetic, lying naked on the floor, soaked in blood and soapy water. Bruck threw the razor away. He was already undressed, typical in the shower room. He knelt down and forced Obi-wan onto his stomach.

Bruck pinned Obi-wan to the floor, holding his face in the water so he couldn't cry out. He had no idea what Bruck was about to do to him, but Obi-wan felt an immense amount of fear. Smiling at Obi-wan's lack of resistance, Bruck pushed his erection straight into Obi-wan's crack, not bothering to stretch it out first. The pleasure he felt from the motion distracted Bruck from holding Obi-wan down, allowing Obi-wan to lift his head enough to take a large breath before Bruck slammed his head back down, breaking his nose in the process. He continued to thrust in and out of Obi-wan, feeling an immense rush of adrenaline. The younger boy's flailing only made Bruck push harder, the movement only making him more aroused. During this, Obi-wan became steadily more and more confused in the back of his mind. All of the thoughts in the forefront were screaming at obi-wan to get out of there, but he was too weak. When at last Bruck came, he flipped Obi-wan onto his back, who was losing the fight with unconsciousness. Obi-wan lacked the strength to scream, but, just to be safe, Bruck picked up a dirty, abandoned sock and shoved it into Obi-wan's mouth. The boy's face was covered in soapy water, blood, snot and tears. A part of Obi-wan was filled with a hot sense of shame as he shook with sobs, fear, and pain. Despite Obi-wan's lack of an erection, Bruck began to lick his length, causing Obi-wan to flail even more. All of Obi-wan's sensations had gone completely numb, but his body responded and the boy went hard. Bruck bit the erection on the tip, not in a playful way. Obi-wan tried to take the sock out of his mouth, but Bruck released the boy's length and grabbed Obi-wan's hand, smashing it onto the tiles. Obi-wan's entire body went limp. All except his erection. Bruck continued to abuse it until fluid burst down Bruck's throat.

He crawled across Obi-wan's body and slapped him until he woke up.

"Tell anyone, and I'll do it again. I'll do it to you, and then I'll do it to Siri." He slammed Obi-wan's head into the tiles and left him, cleaned himself off, dressed, and left the shower room.

* * *

Siri walked towards the communal shower room, undoing her ponytail. After a day's worth of sweat, she needed to wash off. The shower room was typically empty at this hour. _Good. I won't have weird boys looking at me._

But when she entered, she saw something horrifying. A human male Padawan was collapsed on the floor, his bare backside to her. He was covered in blood, and the blood had spread out across the floor, tainting all of the water. She hurried over to the boy. His pulse was weak. Not knowing what else to do, she screamed 'help' at the top of her lungs.

Master Windu, who just happened to be nearby, burst into the shower room. He saw the boy unconscious on the floor.

"What happened?" he demanded, looking at Siri.

"I don't know," she sobbed. "I just found him like this."

Windu grabbed a large white towel, wrapped it around Obi-wan's waist, and picked him up, running towards the medcenter. He set Obi-wan down on the first unoccupied bed he found. A medical droid approached Windu, but he shook his head. "No. Get me an actual doctor," he ordered.

Vokara Che rushed to meet Windu. "What happened?" she exclaimed, looking at him with concern.

"We don't know. He was unconscious in the youngling shower room. There was a lot of blood on the floor, but at least his wounds have clotted. There was a bloodied razor on the floor, so he might have cut himself shaving." Windu put his hand on the shaking boy's cheek.

"He did lose a lot of blood, but he seems to have other wounds." A medical droid had already began to scan him for injuries.

The medical droid turned to look at Vokara and Windu. "He has a severe concussion, there's water in his lungs, he has lost a lot of blood due to cuts on his cheeks and leg, he has a dilated anus and it is bleeding, possibly from a hemorrhoid. There are indents on his genitals and he has a broken wrist and nose. There is fungal bacteria in his mouth foreign to that area," the droid reported.

Vokara's eyes were filled with concern as she faced Windu. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

Windu crossed his arms. "I believe he may have been raped. By whom, I have no idea. We'll have to wait for him to wake up to find the answer."


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-wan awoke in the medcenter, his pulse beeping from a machine. Master Windu sat next to him, his face filled with concern, though Obi-wan could barely see him. His head throbbed as he tried to recall how he got there.

Master Windu leaned closer to him. "What happened?" he asked in the gentlest tone he could muster.

He turned his head, an extremely painful gesture, to look at Windu. "Why am I here?" he wondered aloud. "What happened to me?"

"That's what I was wondering" Windu explained. "None of us know what happened to you. Do you remember anything?"

"No," Obi-wan whispered. "I don't remember anything. Did I do something wrong?" Obi-wan was suddenly afraid. "He said that he'd hurt me if I said anything," he recalled, eyes widening with fear.

Windu put his hand on Obi-wan's uninjured cheek. "Who told you that? I promise, we

won't let anyone harm you. You're safe."

Obi-wan began to cry. "I don't know!" he sobbed. "But… he said that he would hurt…. Siri! He said he would hurt Siri too! You need to protect her!" He found the strength to lift his hand to put it on Windu's. "Promise me you'll protect her!" he begged.

Windu clasped Obi-wan's hand. "I promise, we'll look after her. Nobody will hurt you two here, OK?"

Obi-wan nodded, tears streaming down his face.

Vokara approached the pair, her eyes glimmering with sympathy. As the chief medic, she ultimately made all of the decisions for those too injured to speak for themselves. "I'm glad to see you awake," she murmured. "I know you're scared and in a lot of pain, but I need for you to make a decision: there may be evidence on your body, but it's in a place that's private."

Obi-wan looked confused. "I was actually wondering about that. Why do I hurt… down there?"

She looked surprised. "You have amnesia? The culprit did give you a concussion in the prefrontal cortex, the short-term memory part of the brain. That may not have been coincidental. You were also hit in the occipital lobe, which is why you have no recollection of what you saw. Either your attacker knows his stuff, or he got extremely lucky."

"How do you know it was a man?" Obi-wan questioned.

Vokara seemed uncomfortable. "I don't want you to become upset, but your attacker… took advantage of you. There is a possibility that his semen entered your body through your anus. If we were able to obtain said semen, we could locate your attacker."

"So, this guy… took away my virginity? Or whatever the male version of that is?" He lifted the hand without the broken wrist, took Windu's hand, and pulled it close to him. "Why would anyone do that?"

"There are some bad people out there, Obi-wan. I wish you hadn't met one at such a young age."

Vokara crossed her arms, deep in thought. "Obi-wan, your sight was compromised during the attack, but your other senses were not. What did you hear? What did you feel? What senses can you remember?"

Obi-wan thought for a minute. "I was wet. Really wet. My face was wet and I couldn't breathe. There was so much pain. Pain pain pain pain pain. There were noises, moaning or something like that. And my head hurt. I was wet and sticky with something iron-y, and there was soap and some yucky things. I think there was something in my mouth. It was bad. And then I exploded. Everything was horrible. There was so so so so so much pain and….. there was something else. But then there was black and words. He was saying that he would hurt me if I talked but I'm talking and he's not hurting me so he's a liar. And fear. I'm scared, master. Really really scared." His vision was still blurry, but he could feel the worried atmosphere he'd created.

Windu thought for a minute or two. Obi-wan's grammar was normally perfect, but his run-on sentences implied that something was seriously wrong.

Windu's comlink beeped. "Yes?" he answered, holding it to his ear. "Oh, right. Sorry." He turned to Obi-wan. "I have to leave, but I will get somebody to look after you before I leave, OK?"

The youngling pondered what he said. "Can you get Qui-Gon?" he requested. "I want to get to know him so he will be my mentor."

Windu stroked Obi-wan's hair. "Of course." He called Qui-Gon into the room. "Can you stay here with him?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Go ahead." Qui-Gon sat down as Windu left the room. "How are you?" he asked gently.

"I'm scared," Obi-wan murmured. "Don't leave me," he begged. "I don't wanna be alone."

Qui-Gon gave him a wan smile. "Don't worry. You're safe here. I won't let anyone hurt you." The boy was trembling, clearly afraid and in pain.

Obi-wan turned to look at him. "If I go to sleep, will you stay with me? I don't want you to go anywhere, but I'm really tired."

Qui-Gon put his hand on Obi-wan's. "I will not leave you. I promise. If I leave, I will have brought someone I trust to look after you. You will not be alone until we've caught the culprit."

With that, Obi-wan fell into a fitful sleep.

Bruck sat in his room, proud of what he'd done. Qui-Gon will never take that wimp as an apprentice. They would probably send him to the AgriCorps, just to keep him safe.

Safe.

What a funny word. Nobody was ever safe. Not truly. So, as long as he remained in the Temple, Obi-wan had to feel _unsafe._

 _I'm a genius_. With his plot set in motion, Bruck had his future cut out for him.

He checked the cameras into the medcenter, where he could see Obi-wan perfectly. He painted a scar down his cheek and pulled his hair, to which he had added brown temporary dye, back, making him unrecognizable. Just to be safe, he applied synthflesh to his nose to make it bumpy, and to one of his cheeks, making his face asymmetrical.

He walked into the medcenter, made a cup of caf, and slipped sleeping medicine into it. He approached Qui-Gon.

"Master Jinn, would you like some caf?"

Qui-Gon took the cup from him with a smile. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Kurt," Bruck replied.

Qui-Gon took a sip of the caf and passed out after a couple seconds. Bruck upped Obi-wan's dosage of anesthetic and pricked Obi-wan's finger with a needle. He squeezed blood out of it and used the needle to write on the sheet, 'You spoke.'

With that, 'Kurt' left the medcenter.


End file.
